Limited Happiness
by CortanaLove
Summary: Pasado un mes de lo ocurrido . Nilin decide buscar a Edge, y tras el encuentro y los problemas que ocurriran despues , no daran a Nilin tener una oportunidad de tener al menos 20 minutos de felicidad y tranquilidad.
1. Chapter 1

**He aqui mi primer fanfiction .**

**Hace dias que se me ocurrio esto y como no hay tantos fanfictions de Remember Me**

**quise hacer uno.**

**Manden reviews !**

**quiero saber que les parecio . diganme la verdad vale?**

**y diganlo como puedan , mientras me ayuden a mejorar.**

**Y el titulo es un poco lerdo asi que si me ayudan con el titulo, mejor.**

**El titulo es asi , por lo que ocurre en el siguiente capitulo.**

**pero.. de todas formas no me gusto como queda, y no se me ocurrio nada mejor. Por lo tanto, me gustaria que me ayuden con el titulo.**

**Disfruten del Fanfic! :D**

* * *

"Despues de todo lo ocurrido , despues de que Edge desaparezca, todo la ciudad esta tranquila. Pero yo ... Sigo con dudas en la cabeza... Me hubiera gustado haberlo conocido mejor a Edge . Todavia siento , que el esta aqui, lo presiento. Por eso , pienso buscarlo."

Capitulo 1

Busqueda y Encuentro.

26 de octubre de 2084 8:15 am

Nilin empezo su busqueda por todo neo-paris para encontrar a Edge Nilin tenia esperanzas de que Edge existia todavia en forma humana.  
Por lo tanto no paraba de buscar .  
Cansada, Agitada , desde las 6:30 am que anda buscando , todavia no hay resultados.  
Pero luego Nilin se encontro con unos leapers , cosa que despues de un mes que h3o fue destruido , es raro encontrar leapers .  
Pero estos eran diferentes, parecian mas fuertes y con cierta conciencia .  
Empezaron a perseguir a Nilin con toda furia.  
Nilin corria sin mirar atras , hasta que sintio que los perdio y se detuvo , pero aparecio uno del tejado y le salto encima , Nilin trato de quitarselo pero se tropezo y cayo de la baranda de un balcon en el que estaba ella y cayo sobre la tapa de un cajon de basura y luego rodo hasta caer al suelo.

-No me dejes.- Susurro Nilin lo mismo que le dijo a Edge cuando este le hablo por primera vez en La Bastilla y luego se desconecto por unos minutos.

Se acerco una persona hacia Nilin , mientras Nilin seguia tirada en el suelo.  
Esa persona se le acerco para ayudarle , le extendio la mano y le dijo -Te doy una mano, colega?- Esa voz , a Nilin le resultaba conocida , hasta que agarro su mano , se levanto, se sacudio un poco para sacarse el polvo .  
Y vio lo que tanto estaba buscando.

-Edge?- Pregunto Nilin con confusion y emocion al mismo tiempo.

-Hola "hermana".- Contesto Edge con tranquilidad y confianza.

-Edge, como...?- Se interrumpio ella misma la pregunta que la confusion la incitaba a hacerla.  
-Lo mismo me pregunto, como me reconociste tan facil?- pregunto Edge en tono de broma.  
-Suelo reconocer facil las voces.- Nilin respondio mientras largaba una sonrisa.  
-No entiendo nada de lo que pasa... Es acaso esto un sue o?- Preguntaba Nili con confusion.  
-Tranquila Nilin, se lo que te confunde.. Te explicare... - Dijo Edge largando un suspiro , debido que lo que vaya a explicar es muy largo y complicado.  
-Luego de que hayas destruido h3o , por razones muy dificiles de explicar, algo que ni tu ni yo entenderiamos, me converti en ... lo que soy ahora.. Lo que supuestamente era... me converti en .. Edge, pero fue algo complicado , al principio no me acordaba de nada.. Estaba en la misma situacion que tu estabas cuando te sacaron la memoria , pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo me fui acordando de mas cosas, como tu... Y aqui estoy.- Le explico Edge a Nilin.

-Lo importante es que estas aqui no?.- Le dijo con una sonrisa Nilin a Edge.

-Si, tambien cumplimos con nuestro objetivo- Afirmo Edge.

-Que objetivo?-

-El buscarnos el uno al otro.- Aclaro Edge.

-Osea que.. En cuanto recuperaste la memoria, tu me buscabas a mi?.- Pregunto confundida .

-Exacto. No fue tan dificil porque has llamado mucho la atencion hace un rato.- Bromeo Edge.- Que fue lo que ocurrio?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Fue algo extra o... Eran... Leapers al parecer... pero .. mas fuertes .- Explico confundida.

Edge mientras miraba hacia donde cayo Nilin y agarro de la mano a Nilin y la llevo a las escaleras para escuchar de lo que hablaban unos hombres.

Hombre 1: podriamos "revivir" h3o .  
Hombre 2: Que? eso es imposible!  
Hombre1: Es posible, por eso te contare lo que pienso hacer.

luego los hombres se fueron del lugar en el que estaban , a un lugar donde Nilin y Edge no alcanzan a escuchar.

Edge salio corriendo de las escaleras dejando a Nilin ahi.  
Nilin lo siguio y lo detuvo.

-Edge! Que es lo que haremos?- Le grito desde lejos a Edge.

-No tengo la menor idea... Por eso habra que ponernos al dia.- Dijo Edge con el animo bajo y una cara de decepcion.-Sigueme, vamos a mi refugio.- Le dijo mientras levantaba el brazo hacia delante.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**He aqui el segundo capitulo de este fanfic.**

**Me alegra de que alguien le haya gustado mi fanfic.**

**Espero que les siga gustando xD**

**y he conseguido tener un titulo mejor.**

**como se han dado cuenta lo he cambiado.**

**Manden Reviews!**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

"La busqueda termino.. Los problemas empezaron. Por fin te encontre... Edge... El hecho de saber que estoy por fin a su lado , me calma la respiracion, pero el otro hecho de saber que no estamos tranquilos todavia, me da una sensacion de que todo terminara mal. Tengo que tener en cuenta que ser feliz , es algo raro para mi."

Capitulo 2

"Felicidad? Nunca!"

26 de octubre de 2084 ,9:56 am

Nilin despierta en el refugio de edge . En cuanto llego , se echo en el sofa y quedo dormida sin darse cuenta.

Mientras tanto Edge , se quedo buscando informacion acerca de estos hombres que planeaban revivir h3o .  
No consiguio muchos resultados.

-Oh vaya, despertaste... Al parecer eres sueño profundo eh?- Dijo Edge en tono de broma al ver despertar a Nilin.

-Solo por hoy.- Respondio Nilin mientras se estiraba las manos . -Has conseguido algo de informacion?- Pregunto Nilin sabiendo que Edge se quedo todo el tiempo buscando informacion sin parar.

-Solo he conseguido los nombres , fue un poco complicado.-Respondio Edge concentrado en lo que hacia.-Sus nombres son Climent "DoublePast" y Jules .-

-"DoublePast"?- pregunto Nilin.

-Es una agencia que se suponia que iban a armar en 2086, es la contra de los erroristas.-

- Y como explicas lo de los Leapers? Lo has averiguado ya?.-

-No llegue a conseguir informacion. Pero llegue a la conclusion de que los agentes de DoublePast estan guardando los leapers que quedaron , y los estan adiestrando y fortaleciendo.- Explico Edge .

-Parece que todavia no estamos en paz.- Dijo Nilin decepcionada por la situacion.

Edge se quedo mirando la ventana y vio que se acercaban unos agentes del DoublePast hacia el refugio.

-Nilin tenemos que irnos y rapido , los del DoublePast descubrieron nuestro refugio.- Dijo Edge con los nervios hasta la cabeza.

-Pero Edge y toda la informacion que has conseguido? Lo dejaras ahi ? al alcance de esos agentes?.- le exclamo Nilin.

-Esto va a tomar su tiempo, pero no el suficiente como para que logren entrar.- Edge levanto el brazo y uso el guante que tiene para guardar toda la informacion que tenia .-Es hora de irse.- Dijo Edge al terminar , mientras le agarraba la mano a Nilin para escapar.  
Edge rompio una ventana para salir por atras, lograron escapar.  
Corrieron sin mirar atras. A diferencia de Nilin , Edge si sabia a donde iba, Nilin no tenia la menor idea.  
Pararon en un hueco con una puerta de metal , al parecer para entrar habia que poner un codigo, el que seguramente Edge si sabia.

-Creo que los perdimos.- Dijo Edge mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Puedo preguntar donde estamos?.- Pregunto Nilin.

-Es un antiguo refugio errorista.- Respondio edge mientras se alaba la puerta.

-Me imagino que sabes el codigo.- Dijo Nilin sospechando.

-Por supuesto , pero por ahora , descansemos.- Dijo Edge mientras se sentaba en un borde que quedo en la pared.

Nilin se sento al lado de el y trato de relajarlo.

-Edge ... Todo acabara bien, lo prometo.-Dijo Nilin dandole una sonrisa leve a Edge , cosa que lo que ella dijo , ni ella estaba segura de eso.

-Si solo me dieran un poco mas de tiempo.- Susurro Edge no dejando que nilin lo escuchara.

-Edge... Hay algo que no me has dicho?.- Pregunto nerviosa habiendolo escuchado.

El cerebro de Nilin empezo a ahogarse en dudas despues de lo que susurro Edge.  
Lo unico que hiso ese susurro fue abrir sospechas.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui esta el 3er capitulo de este fanfic :3**

**no me convencio mucho ..**

**pero me gustaria que lo juzguen ustedes mismos.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y que les siga gustando :D**

* * *

"Creia saber que Edge confiaba en mi.. pero ahora, no tengo idea de nada, no se que esta pasando con Edge, no se que es lo que no me quiere decir... Pero tarde o temprano , lo sabre. Mientras tanto , las desgracias ocurriran tarde o temprano , eso lo tengo en cuenta, y creo que Edge tambien."

Capitulo 3

"Confia en mi o no sigues"

26 de octubre de 2084 , 11:23 am

Edge seguia sin dormir , sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero aveces dando vueltas por el lugar, Nilin se habia quedado dormida sentada al lado de el. Lo tipico, se resbala mientras se queda dormida y su cabeza cae en el hombro de Edge, Edge solo seguia sentado ahi sin mas.

Despues a las 12:06 pm

-Nilin ... Nilin! ... Despierta.- Decia Edge mientras trataba de despertar a Nilin.

Nilin desperto y volvio a su lugar.

-Que ocurre Edge?- Pregunto Nilin, todavia seguia un poco dormida.

-Con toda la informacion que reuni, ya se que es mas o menos que es lo que planean hacer... Nilin... Ellos saben que estoy aqui, y tambien te quieren a ti.-Explico nervioso.

- Que!? y para que me quieren a mi y a ti?.-Pregunto

-... Nilin... Ellos quieren la antigua recompensa que proponian al entregarte a ti cuando eras una fugitiva, y lo mismo planean hacer conmigo.-

-Pero como lo haran? Ya ha pasado un mes , y ... Ya no soy una fugitiva .-

-Ellos quieren revivir h3o ... Y haran algo mucho peor... Lo "mejoraran" , H3O sera mas poderoso de lo que era antes.- Dijo decepcionado.

-Pero.. Para que lo quieren revivir?-

-Quieren cambiar las mentalidades de todas las personas haciendo que todas las personas todavia esten hace un mes atras,me explico, haran que todo el mundo piense que todavia sigues siendo una fugitiva, y la recompensa seguira estando ahi . Por lo tanto ellos tendran la recompensa , todo volvera como estaba hace un mes , solo que peor , incluyendo tu , sin tus recuerdos.-Explico preocupado respecto al tema.

-Osea... que... ellos .. me volveran...- Decia Nilin interrumpiendose a ella misma.

-A sacar la memoria.-Siguio Edge.

-Oh no... Esto es peor de lo que pensaba... Y... Tu? que te ocurrira a ti?.-Pregunto preocupada y nerviosa.

-Yo... No ... Tengo la menor idea..- Respondio Edge confundido.

Nilin noto algo diferente en su respuesta, no estaba confundido porque no sabia que le iba a ocurrir, estaba confundido porque no sabia si responder la verdad o la mentira , y decidio responder la mentira. Edge estaba seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir con el.

-Ya estan empezando con su plan ... No podemos hacer nada...-Dijo Edge con tristeza.

-Edge!... Te prometi que todo iba a terminar bien. Edge... Volvemos a ser erroristas.- Nilin le dio una sonrisa leve a Edge.

-Nilin no podemos hacer nada...-

-Edge.. Antes ... Seguias con el plan de destruir h3o.. bueno... a ti..-

-Ahora es diferente.-

-Exacto... Tu estas aqui.-

-No por mucho tiempo.-

-Edge.. me puedes explicar que ocurre contigo? que te pasara?.-

-Nilin... No se como explicartelo...- Dijo Edge mientras cerraba los pu os con fuerza.

-Edge si no me lo dices .. No se como continuaremos con esto.-

Nilin quedo confundida con las actitudes de Edge.  
Edge todavia no le ha contado todo.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui el capitulo 4 de este fanfic , creo que estoy llegando un poco mas profundo con Edge **

**espero que se acumulen dudas de como terminara este fanfic .**

**me encanta provocar sorpresas muajajajaj :D**

**XD**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

"Las actitudes de Edge ya no son las de antes, algun motivo tendra de lo que esta diciendo, todo lo que hace Edge tiene que tener un sentido alguno... Sin embargo, despues de todo lo que estamos pasando , quiero estar en calma con Edge... Quiero que sea asi."

Capitulo 4

"Calma para dos"

26 de octubre de 2084 12:10 pm

Nilin seguia parada esperando la respuesta de Edge, Edge no se podia mantener callado por mucho tiempo, asi que empezo a hablar:

-Nilin... Debido a que yo sigo siendo una parte de h3o ... Si reviven h3o .. Yo desaparecere y volvere a ser .. h3o , y si me destruyen .. debido a que esto solo fue una vez y no se sabe por que , ademas es una diferente version de h3o por lo tanto si me destruyen , no volvere a aparecer.- Explico con tristeza.

-Edge... Por que no me lo dijiste?... Esto es ... Desastroso... - Dijo Nilin con angustia.-Tenemos que detener todo esto antes de que sea tarde, pero para eso... necesito que tu continues, y que trates de seguir adelante, Edge.-

-Muy bien, sigamos con esto.- Dijo Edge mientras ponia el codigo de la puerta de metal.

-Hacia donde nos conduce esta puerta?- Pregunto Nilin mientras los dos entraban.

-Hacia otro refugio errorista.-Respondio Edge.

-Pff.. Ya veo .- Dijo Nilin mientras suspiraba agotada.

-Nilin...-

-Que ocurre Edge?.-

-Me alegra verte.- Dijo Edge con sentimiento a Nilin mientras recorrian el refugio.

-A mi tambien me alegra verte Edge.- Respondio Nilin largando una sutil sonrisa. -Espero que esta alegria nunca termine.- Susurro Nilin no dejando que Edge escuchara.

-Ya encontramos la salida.-

-Eso es todo? para ser un refugio es demasiado corto.- Comento Nilin.

En cuanto salieron Edge y Nilin del refugio desde lejos se veian agentes del DoublePast.

-Nilin, en este momento, lo ultimo que debemos hacer es escapar, tenemos que darles con todo , tenemos que acabar con todos sus hombres asi se quedan sin nada.-Le susurro Edge a Nilin.

-Creo que puedo hacer eso.-Respondio Nilin con una sonrisa amenazadora.

Edge y Nilin se acercaron a los agentes del DoublePast , fue cuando los del DoublePast empezaron a atacar.  
Nilin salto a la cabeza de uno de ellos y lo golpeo por detras dejandolo tirado en el suelo.  
Edge pateo a uno en el estomago y luego lo golpeo en el pecho , Nilin aprovecho y lo pateo por detras , dejando a los dos agentes tirados en el suelo , no pudiendose mover. Cuando Nilin y Edge empezaron a interrogar.

-Donde esta Climent "DoublePast"?- Empezo a interrogar Edge.

-N-No lo se.- dijo uno de los agentes tirado en el suelo con la pie de Nilin en su pecho.  
Nilin apreto mas su pecho para forzarlo a responder.  
-Esta bien! ... Esta en la ciudad, en el "Edificio 24" .- Respondio el agente.

-Es el refugio de los "DoublePast" ...- Aclaro Edge.

-Pero mas lujoso verdad?- Pregunto Nilin en tono sarcastico.

-Podria decirse.-Respondio Edge.-Vayamos alla.-Dijo Edge se alando el "Edificio 24" teniendo en cuenta que es muy alto y grande, no muy sutil.

Nilin y Edge volvieron a la ciudad ,y llegaron al "Edificio 24"

-A todo esto, Por que se llama "Edificio 24"?.-Pregunto Nilin.

-Porque es un edificio, con 24 pisos.- Respondio Edge.

-Que sencillo .- Respondio Nilin mientras suspiraba .-Edge.. Esta bien que entremos sin mas al edificio?.-Pregunto desconfiada.

-Nilin, tu y yo podemos vencer lo que sea , no importa cuantos sean , podemos hacerlo.- Dijo Edge.

Entraron al "Edificio 24 " y se encontraron con unos pocos agentes en el edificio.

-Lista?.-Pregunto Edge

-Lista.-Respondio Nilin.

Los agentes descubrieron a Nilin y a Edge, fue cuando ellos empezaron a pelear sin mas.

Edge y Nilin salieron ilesos Y los demas terminaron en el suelo.  
uno de los agentes les dijo que Climent estaba en el piso 24.

Se robaron los trajes de los agentes .  
En cuanto llegaron a la puerta del ascensor , Edge explico el plan.

-Mira Nilin, esto es lo que tienes que hacer , tienes que ponerte el traje de los agentes de DoublePast, puedes ponertelo encima de tu ropa si quieres.-Dijo Edge con seguridad.

Nilin se puso el traje de los agentes de DoublePast y entraron al ascensor.  
Estar en el ascensor les dio tiempo de hablar acerca del plan y tal vez acerca de ellos dos.

-Muy bien, en cuanto lleguemos , tu crearas una distraccion ... Toma, esto es un chip que vibrara en cuanto yo lo ordene.. En cuanto lo sientas vibrar, dile que lo esperan en el piso 20 , entonces iran al ascensor, iras al piso 20 con el, entonces creare la emboscada. Entendido?.- Explico Edge el plan .

-Entiendo...- Respondio Nilin distraida por el tema de que Edge podria desaparecer.-Edge... Que tal si nada sale como lo planeamos? Que tal si .. -Nilin fue interrumpida por Edge.

-Desaparezco?.- Interrumpio Edge con el animo bajo.-Nilin , si nos esforzamos y si nos apuramos , todo saldra mejor de lo que esperamos.-Siguio Edge.

Ya estaban pasando el piso 23 , llegando al 24 .

-Ya casi estamos por llegar. Suerte, Nilin.-

-Suerte a ti tambien.- Dijo Nilin , mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla .

Se abrio el ascensor, llegaron al piso 24.

-Mas te vale que hables o la pagaras caro.-susurro Nilin, refiriendose a Climent.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno en este capitulo 5 les dejo una sorpresita :D**

**espero que les siga gustando este fanfic**

**no quiero arruinarlo de algun modo.**

**Ya faltarian 3 capitulos para terminar con esto.**

**Disfruten! **

* * *

"Llegue a mi objetivo, tengo que evitar que Climent siga con su plan de revivir h3o, si llego a evitarlo de alguna forma, los demas no podran hacer nada, y Edge se quedara aqui. Si mantengo la calma , todo podria terminar bien.  
Voy a ayudar a esta ciudad... Voy a ayudar a Edge."

Capitulo 5

"Desesperacion y consolacion."

26 de octubre de 2084, 13:29 pm

Al haber llegado Nilin al piso 24 del "Edificio 24" , dejo el ascensor, y edge se fue al piso 20.  
Nilin no llego a ver nadie , reviso por todo el lugar, pero no encontro a Climent. Asi que decidio revisar los cajones de la oficina para encontrar un poco de informacion.  
No encontro nada.

-Donde ... Estas Climent... ... Donde te escondes cobarde!?.- Exclamo Nilin con furia.  
Se acerco a la ventana que estaba detras del escritorio y desde la ventana se ve a Climent a punto de irse de la ciudad desde su helicoptero.

-No... Tu... No haras que todo esto sea en vano!.- Grito Nilin mientras corria hacia la ventana apunto de romperla y saltar hacia el helicoptero, se sostuvo del borde del suelo del helicoptero , pero no logro subir, cayo del helicoptero y choco contra el suelo.

-Maldicion ...- susurro Nilin mientras estaba en el suelo.

Se acerco Edge a Nilin y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Estas bien?.-Pregunto Edge mientras ayudaba a Nilin.

-No del todo... Edge.. Todo Climent escapo.-

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta.-

-Y que se supone que haremos ahora Edge?-

-Todavia no estamos perdidos. Antes de que Climent suba al helicoptero , puse un chip rastreador en el helicoptero.-

-Ingenioso ... Y a donde se supone que fue? .-

-No es tan inteligente como pensabamos, el sigue y seguira en la ciudad, encontramos su debilidad , el no puede salir de la ciudad, todo lo que haga tiene que ser aqui.-

-Entonces sera muy sencillo acabar con el y sus hombres.- Dijo Nilin animando un poco la situacion.

-No es tan sencillo como crees, todavia tenemos que depender del tiempo, y no es mucho el tiempo que tenemos. -

-Y cual es el nuevo plan?.- pregunto nilin.

-Nuestro nuevo plan es, ir al edificio de alla en frente , hay un sotano oculto por ahi, nos podemos encontrar con unos erroristas que nos pueden ayudar con este desgraciado.- Explico Edge mientras se alaba el edificio al que tenian que ir.

Nilin siguio a Edge sin decir mas.  
Edge y Nilin entraron al edificio , y en cuanto llegaron , Edge empezo a doblar una tabla de madera del suelo, abriendo paso a su refugio "oculto".  
No llegaba a haber nadie en el edificio, asi que Edge podia entrar con tranquilidad.  
Edge le abrio paso a Nilin dejandola pasar primero , en cuanto entro Edge , escucho un grito de Nilin diciendo:

-Edge sera mejor que no entres!.-

En cuanto Edge entro, se veian un monton de cadaveres de los erroristas que se encontraban alli , todo estaba destrozado, todos estaban muertos.

-Parece obra de los agentes del DoublePast.- Dijo Nilin.

Edge se quedo callado , quieto , mirando los cadaveres de los erroristas.

-Edge ... Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aqui , antes de que nos encuentren.- Dijo Nilin mientras se dirigia a Edge.

-Ellos ya estan aqui.- Susurro Edge. Empezaron a aparecer dos agentes del DoublePast, uno atras de Edge y otro atras de Nilin .  
Empezaron a agarrarlos violentamente , y sacar navajas de sus guantes .  
Nilin logro liberarse , golpeando al agente en el estomago y usando su brazo con la navaja para clavarsela a el mismo.

-Mala decision querida.- dijo el agente que estaba detras de Edge.  
El agente estaba por clavarle la navaja en la espalda a Edge, pero Edge fue mas rapido y se dio la vuelta para agarrarle la navaja, usando todo lo que tiene de fuerza para echarlo atras al agente .  
Cuando Edge se dio cuenta de que no podia vencerlo , lo empujo al agente y logro matarlo de un solo golpe.

-Edge estas bien?.- Pregunto preocupada mientras se dirigia a Edge.

Edge no respondio, solo se quedo mirando la herida que tenia en la mano .

-Vamos Nilin.- Ordeno Edge mientras salian del refugio destruido.

-Que se supone que haremos?.-

-Cambiar los planes.-

-A que te refieres con... cambiarlos..- Nilin empezo a sospechar .

-Climent ya debe estar empezando a revivir h3o, por lo tanto ya no tenemos tiempo, asi que , tu iras por Climent , y destruiras h3o otra vez.-

-Y tu Edge?.-

-Yo te ayudare en lo que pueda.-

-Edge... Yo... Evitare que desaparezcas ... Detendre a Climent antes de que termine de revivir h3o . -

-Nilin, por mas que lo intentes, no lo lograras, no importa lo que pase, yo desaparecere , afrontemoslo.- Respondio seguro.

Edge y Nilin salieron del edificio .

-Tengo un contacto que podra mantenernos a salvo por hoy , y tambien es conocido de un viejo amigo tuyo.- Anuncio Edge.

-Supongo que estara bien por nosotros.-Contesto desanimada.

Se dirigieron a un departamento .  
Para entrar se necesitaba un codigo.  
Edge para variar , se sabia todos los codigos de todos los edificios.  
Mientras entraron al ascensor para ir al noveno piso, lograron tener otra charla.

-Nuestro "amigo" se llama Travis "Harvis".-Dijo Edge.

-"Harvis"? Que apellido mas .. raro.- Comento Nilin.

-Su apellido es unico, es uno de los erroristas mas conocidos por su apellido.-

-Gran manera de conseguir fama.- Contesto sarcasticamente.

-Tambien era un buen amigo de Bad Request.-Comento Edge.

Nilin decidio no responder .

-Nilin, quisiera que dejaras de concentrarte en que desaparecere.- Edge decidio romper el silencio de esa forma.

-Edge.. Si tu supieras como me siento al respecto... No me pedirias eso.- Contesto con dolor.

-Nilin... Creeme que se como te sientes... Aunque no lo creas , yo tengo el mismo miedo que tienes tu , pero no por mi, sino por ti, me gustaria haber pasado mas tiempo en calma contigo. Solo trato de no pensar en ello.-

Nlin se acerco a Edge , movio su cabeza para que Edge la mirara , Nilin se acerco mas a Edge , estaban a punto de chocarse en un beso , hasta que llegaron al noveno piso y el ascensor se abrio.

-Sera mejor que sigamos.- Dijo Edge evitando la situacion.

Tocaron la puerta del famoso errorista "Harvis" .  
Harvis los saludo con un abrazo amistoso y los dejo pasar y acomodarse a su gusto.  
Edge y Nilin se dieron su merecido descanso.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdonen , este me salio corto, porque tengo que dejar para el capitulo 7 .**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

"Supongo que Edge tiene razon... Supongo que debo bajar a la realidad y entender que Edge desaparecera.. Pero pensar que Edge no desaparecera, y sentirme segura de eso... eso ... Me mantiene cuerda."

Capitulo 6

"Breve Despedida"

27 de octubre de 2084 8:09 am

Edge y Nilin salieron del departamento de Harvis y partieron hacia donde esta Climent.

-Adonde vamos?.- Pregunto desanimada, mientras caminaban .

-Aqui.- Respondio Edge mientras se detuvo y apunto hacia el suelo .

-Edge... Ya te volviste loco?.-

-No , todavia no.-

-Edge... Me puedes explicar que es lo que planeas.-

-No es necesario explicar.-Respondio Edge mientras revisaba que no haya nadie cerca, y uso el guante para destruir el suelo y entrar en el agujero.

Nilin y Edge entraron al agujero y empezaron a caminar hacia adelante.

-Ahora... Me puedes explicar adonde vamos?.- Pregunto Nilin mientras seguia a Edge.

-Vamos al nuevo refugio de Climent.- Respondio Edge mientras seguia caminando.-Esta es la ultima oportunidad que tenemos de detener a Climent antes de que reviva por completo h3o.-

-Rezemos porque salga todo bien.- Dijo Nilin mientras le daba una leve sonrisa a Edge.

Nilin y Edge llegaron a donde se suponia que tenia que estar Climent.  
Pero no estaba, estaba Jules.  
Alrededor habian unos pocos guardias.

Jules le hiso un gesto a los guardias para que se vayan del lugar.

-Decides luchar tu mismo eh? bueno .. Se ve que tienes cojones.- Dijo Nilin a Jules.

-No pienso luchar.. Voy a ayudarlos a encontrar a Climent.- Dijo Jules .

- Que?.- Pregunto confundida.

-Solo me uni al DoublePast porque queria informacion de lo que pensaba hacer Climent, y pienso ayudarte a encontrarlo, teniendo en cuenta que lo unico que hace es escapar, pero se el lugar justo y momento exacto donde pueden encontrarlo. Y de ese lugar no escapara.-Explico Jules.

-Suena interesante, y cuanto tiempo sera eso?.-Pregunto Nilin.

-Deberan esperar 1 dia , ese dia, Climent estara en el "Edificio 24" , el lugar donde estara el , estara escondido de la misma forma que esta escondido este lugar.- Dijo Jules.

-Pero... Ese dia , h3o estara completo para usarse .- Dijo Nilin.

-Si, pero entonces tu , acabaras con Climent , destruiras h3o y la ciudad estara como si nada hubiera ocurrido .- Respondio Jules.

Nilin miro con tristeza a Edge, Edge solo seguia parado escuchando.

-Les dejo este plano de construccion de h3o, este plano dice todas las opciones agregada y fallas que tendra h3o.- Jules le entrego el plano a Edge .  
-Les deseo suerte , los veo ma ana en el edificio 24 en la entrada a las 20:00pm.-Se despidio Jules.

Edge y Nilin se fueron del refugio . y volvieron al exterior.

-Supongo que no se puede hacer nada... - Dijo Nilin desanimada.

-Supongo que no...- Respondio Edge.

-Que piensas hacer ahora?.- Pregunto Nilin.

-Ya no necesitas mi ayuda Nilin... Cada uno tomara un camino diferente.- Respondio Edge.

-Pero Edge.. Podriamos aprovechar que tenemos al menos un dia de descanso , y podriamos estar en calma los dos , no es necesario separarnos.-

-Creeme que es mejor no acostumbrarse a estar juntos, Nilin.-Dijo Edge sin mirar a Nilin.

Edge se fue sin decir mas , y Nilin tambien.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquiiii el anteultimo capitulo de este fanfic! Espero que les siga gustando , vine preparando este capitulo y pensandolo desde que empeze a hacer este fanfic! me alegra poder haberlo escrito y ya haber llegado a este capitulo :D**

**espero que a ustedes les guste. ;D**

* * *

"Pienso que seria mejor estar presente en la desaparicion de Edge, que habernos separado. Es por esa razon que voy a buscarlo, y yo se exactamente donde esta."

Capitulo 7

"Adios otra vez"

27 de octubre de 2084 21:27 pm

Nilin llego a encontrar a Edge justo en el tejado del edificio donde el se encontraba , Edge sabia que Nilin lo buscaba, por lo tanto ese era el mejor lugar para charlar. Era una noche nublada y con tormentas.

Nilin se encontro de vuelta con Edge y empezaron a hablar.

-Por que querias separarte?.- Empezo Nilin.

-Solo... Queria que en cuanto yo desapareciera , tu ni te dieras cuenta y te olvidaras.. Por lo menos seria menos doloroso para ti... Supongo.- Respondio Edge.

-Edge... Cuando tu desaparezcas ... Quiero que estar presente...-

-Falta poco.- Susurro Edge.-Nilin , estuve leyendo los planos y dice que h3o tiene una falla.. Puede autodestruirse en cualquier momento.- Siguio Edge ignorando lo que acaba de susurrar.

-Eso lo decides tu?.- Pregunto Nilin.

-Podria decirse.- Respondio Edge.

-Desde que nos encontramos, no pudimos tener ni 10 minutos de tranquilidad ...- Nilin Cambio de tema.

-Podriamos tenerlos ahora.- Dijo Edge mientras le daba una leve sonrisa a Nilin.

-Podria ser... Pero no se cuando te iras ... Podria ser en 5 minutos.-

-Por que no te olvidas de la hora y disfrutas de el tiempo que queda?.-

-No se que hacer Edge... No se si puedo confiar en Jules... - Dijo Nilin.

-Te crees que es tan estupido como para meterse con una errorista que pudo pelear con mas de 4 hombres y encima darle los puntos debiles de h3o?.-

-Esta bien .. Tienes razon .. No tiene sentido.- Respondio Nilin mientras lanzaba una leve risa.

-Ya casi es hora .- Susurro Edge.

-Dijiste que me olvide de la hora.-dijo Nilin desanimada.

-Pero es bueno que estes atenta , asi puedas decirme todo lo que quieras decirme antes de que desaparezca .- Sonrio Edge.

Nilin estaba de espaldas , se quedo en silencio sin mirar a Edge.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Nilin, no puedes evitar que yo vaya a desaparecer.- Dijo Edge seriamente rompiendo el silencio.

-Quiero que todo esto sea una simple pesadilla.- Respondio Nilin , como si fuera a romper en llanto.

-Pero no es asi.- Respondio Edge.

Nilin corrio hacia Edge , y lo abrazo con fuerza .

-Te quiero Edge.- Dijo Nilin mientras lo abrazaba casi llorando.

Edge dejo que lo abrazara y se quedo ahi sin decir mas.

-Te recordare pronto.- Susurro Edge mientras desaparecia , y Nilin lo seguia abrazando.

Edge desaparecio y Nilin cayo al suelo .

-Edge...- susurro Nilin mientras empezaba a estallar en llanto.-No me dejes... Edge...- Susurro Nilin mientras lloraba.

Al dia siguiente Nilin se preparo para juntarse con Jules a la noche .  
Luego de haber preparado todo, Nilin se echo una larga siesta , hasta que sean las 19:30.

Luego de haber despertado 19:35 Nilin fue directo a la entrada del edificio 24.  
Y Jules llego 19:50.

-Donde esta tu otro amigo?.-Pregunto Jules refiriendose a Edge.

-Prefiero dejar todo como esta y hacer como que no escuche que preguntaste eso.-Respondio Nilin.

-Muy bien , esto es lo que vamos a hacer ... Entraremos al edificio. Normalmente a esta hora no hay nadie adentro , por lo tanto, podremos hacer el agujero , osea la entrada, sin que nadie nos mire o nos moleste.- Explico Jules.

-Y luego?.- Pregunto Nilin.

-Luego entraremos, y me asegurare de que llegues a tu objetivo.- Respondio Jules.

Nilin y Jules entraron al edificio.  
Jules hiso la "entrada" al refugio de Climent.  
En cuanto entraron , siguieron caminando hacia delante.  
Llegaron a donde estaba Climent.  
No se llegaban a ver agentes del DoublePast que podian atacarlos. Pero de todas formas entraron con sigilo.  
Unos agentes los emboscaron , pero Jules y Nilin lograron acabar con esos agentes. Hasta que un agente vino con una navaja que salio de su guante y ataco por detras a Jules, Jules no logro defenderse. Por lo tanto, Nilin quedo sola en la situacion.  
Nilin lucho contra unos agentes , intento llegar a Climent , pero este le lanzo una cuchilla diminuta pero mortal , solo le dio un poco en el brazo, pero luego llego un agente y le golpeo la cabeza por detras tirandola al suelo todavia un poco consciente.

-No te preocupes querida, en poco tiempo , te olvidaras de esto.- Susurro Climent a Nilin.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**He aqui! el ultimo capitulo de este fanfic.**

**Me he dado cuenta de que la forma en la que escribo los fanfics es pesimo xD**

**Espero ir mejorando..**

**Y despues de este... Seguire con mi otro fanfic vaguito de bloodrayne xD **

**Disfruten mientras tanto!**

* * *

"Edge se fue... Estoy sola de nuevo... Edge confia en que yo pueda acabar con el , de nuevo, pero yo... No estoy segura de hacerlo...Pero tengo que hacerlo... Por mi ciudad... Por Edge.. Destruya o no destruya h3o , Edge no volvera . Y no dejare que todo lo que hiso Edge sea en vano. No dejare que me saquen la memoria ... No dejare que da en esta ciudad de nuevo... No dejare que Edge vuelva a tener que almacenar recuerdos dolorosos."

Capitulo 8

"Mantente en mi memoria."

28 de octubre de 2084 , 20:17 pm

Llevaron a Nilin a una habitacion oscura , sin nada adentro, no habian muebles , no habia nada en esa habitacion , ni ventanas , ni una silla, solo una puerta y unas cuantas paredes.  
Le agarraron del cabello y la lanzaron brutalmente al suelo.

-Trata de no acostumbrarte de este lugar, porque pronto saldras de esta habitacion y creeme ... Creeme que la extra aras.- Dijo el agente en tono amenazador mientras estaba cerrando la puerta metalica de la habitacion.

Nilin solo se quedo ahi, sin revisar la habitacion debido a que no hay nada que revisar, solo un lugar de cuatro paredes y una puerta.

10 minutos despues los agentes volvieron y uno la agarro de su chaqueta y otro del cabello.

Se la llevaron arrastrandola hacia la habitacion donde se encuentra Climent y donde se encuentra h3o.

Entraron a la habitacion y se encontraba Climent parado enfrente de la puerta con los brazos cruzados .

-Es grandioso saber que te diste por vencida tan rapido.- Dijo Climent mientras le levantaba la cabeza a Nilin.-Tu lucha se acabo.. y tu te diste cuenta de eso.- Dijo soltandole agresivamente la cabeza.

Nilin trato de levantarse, pero se sentia debil, impotente.  
Pero no queria fallarle a Edge, no queria que todo sea en vano. Edge queria evitar que esto ocurriera, el no queria que Nilin no pudiera avanzar mientras el no estaba, no queria que Nilin muestre debilidad ante los agentes ... Ante Climent, no queria darle la satisfaccion, y Nilin... Tampoco.  
La errorista empezo a recordar los momentos que paso con Edge , a pesar de que la mayoria solo se trataban de misiones que tenian que hacer, ella logro tener algunos momentos de tranquilidad con el, aunque no se haya dado cuenta antes, los tuvo. Nilin pudo decirle casi todo a Edge... Pero Edge solo reservaba palabras , al menos que se trate de un plan que explicar, pero cuando se trataba de sentimientos, el no decia absolutamente nada, como el hecho de que el desaparezca.. Nilin tuvo que insistirle para que lo dijera. Ella queria que Edge volviera, solo para que el se desahogara, queria saber que era lo que realmente sentia.  
Edge sabia que era lo que le iba a ocurrir a Nilin, el no queria dejarla, queria ayudarla , no queria que vuelva a sufrir, no queria que ella olvidase quien es, y no tener un guia que la ayude. Y Nilin... Tampoco queria olvidarse quien es... Pero tampoco queria olvidar a Edge.  
Nilin se deslizo por el suelo y pateo a uno de los agentes haciendo que se golpee brutalmente contra el piso, la errorista agarro la pierna de uno de los agentes tirandolo al suelo y golpeandole la cara dejandolo inconsciente, luego Nilin se levanto y Climent se acerco detras de ella y le golpeo la espalda tirandola al suelo.

-Hay veces en las que la unica opcion es abandonar tu lucha , querida.- Dijo Climent mientras se acerco a ella lentamente y empezo a patearla .-Sera mas facil para ti , dejar que yo siga con esto y que tu no sepas nada al respecto.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba el guante para sacarle la memoria.

-Vamos Nilin... Arriba...- Susurro Nilin mientras trataba de levantarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Nilin logro levantarse y lo golpeo a Climent , luego lo siguio golpeando hasta que lo tiro al suelo dejandolo mas o menos inconsciente.

Llegaron mas agentes ,y Nilin empezo a acabar con cada uno de ellos... Nilin termino con todos los agentes que estaban presentes, y ya estaba lista para acabar con h3o.

-No soy tan predecible como crees ... - Susurro Climent mientras estaba tirado en el suelo.

Aparecieron unos cuantos Leapers en la sala , donde quiera que mires , miraras leapers.

Nilin no tenia fuerza suficiente como para luchar contra todos ellos.  
Pero no podia darse por vencida.  
Los Leapers empezaron a atacar a Nilin . La errorista no se pudo defender , todos empezaron a atacar a la vez.

-Alto!.- Los leapers se detuvieron en cuanto Climent ordeno, y Nilin quedo de nuevo en el suelo, pero esta vez sin poder levantarse.

Climent la agarro del cuello de la chaqueta y estaba a punto de sacarle la memoria cuando se escucho un: "Autodestruccion activada. 15 segundos para evacuar."

-Que has hecho?.- Climent empezo a alterarse. Nilin le dio un codazo en el pecho y logro soltarse.  
El lugar empezo a destruirse , Nilin corrio hasta encontrar una salida.  
Logro salir del lugar, pero se encontraba abajo de la tierra y Nilin trataba de salir a la ciudad o a un lugar lejos de la explosion.  
Encontro una entrada que habrian hecho los agentes u otras personas, porque el lugar era distinto y no se parecia a la entrada que hiso Jules.  
De todas formas Nilin salio y se encontro en un lugar fuera de la ciudad pero no muy lejos, corrio lejos del lugar pero la explosion la empujo al suelo .

-Lo lograste ... Edge...- Susurro Nilin mientras estaba en el suelo.

"Todo acabo... H3O fue destruido , Climent no puede hacer nada mas, y ya casi no hay leapers.. Tampoco alguien de buen liderazgo como para mantener los del DoublePast estables. Edge esta aqui... En mi memoria... Todavia puedo mantener los momentos que pase con el.  
No me olvidare de esos momentos.. Por mas que sean dolorosos , quiero mantenerlos.  
Nunca podre agradecerle lo suficiente por todos los momentos en el que el me ha salvado y me ha acompa ado.  
Adieu ,Edge..."


End file.
